


I Don't Know When It Happened, But I'm In Love With You

by Antisocial_loser



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Cute, First work - Freeform, GOT7 - Freeform, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Jinyoung, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark Tuan - Freeform, Park Jinyoung - Freeform, how do you tag on here?, jr - Freeform, junior - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisocial_loser/pseuds/Antisocial_loser
Summary: Jinyoung doesn't know when it happened, but he's in love with Mark.





	I Don't Know When It Happened, But I'm In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been edited, so I apologize in advance for any grammatical, spelling, or cultural errors. I'll go back and reread it so other time.

He wasn't sure when it had happened. Hell, he wasn't even sure how it'd happened. One minute he was walking across the street, the next he was flying through the air. He landed hard, the air was knocked out of him and his vision was blurry. Franticly looking around, Jinyoung tried to figure out what exactly was going on. The boy tried not to panic when he saw the scene before him. He had been hit by a car, but that wasn't why he was panicking. He could see the car, and his body splayed out in front of him. How was that possible if he was right there? What was going on?

Jinyoung's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name being yelled. He looked to the right and his heart broke. Mark, tears running down his face, yelling at Jinyoung to be okay. To hang on because the ambulance was on it's way and it wouldn't take long. The younger boy's heart hurt. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but he knew that he was in love with Mark Tuan. He didn't know how it'd happened, but he did know it happened for a number of reasons. Seeing himself being held by Mark, someone might have thought they were a couple. That Mark had just lost his lover, when in truth, they were no such thing. They flirted a lot, but that was for the fans. They all did it, but Jinyoung? Jinyoung meant it.

Mark's body racked with sobs as he clung to Jinyoung like both of their lives depended on it. He begged under his breath for him to be okay. He begged and made promises to be with Jinyoung for the rest of their lives, if he would please just come back. His whispers getting drown out by sirens. Mark's head shot up when a hand touched his shoulder, pulling him away from Jinyoung.

Mark was screaming now. Screaming to let him ride with them to the hospital, but Jinyoung couldn't hear anything. His ears ringing, even in the strange out of body experience. He couldn't move, seeming to be glued where he stood. His legs slowly weakend as he watched Mark shake in rage. He had punched the EMT in the mouth before they finally restrained him. Jinyoung could feel himself yell to just let him ride with them, but nothing came out. He started to panic. He couldn't die- not today. He wasn't ready. He hasn't experienced love, or his first kiss. He hasn't told Mark his feeling, he didn't even call his parents today. He needed to wake up. He needed to be okay. He could feel his vision slipping as he slowly fell to his knees.

Before Jinyoung's vision went completely black, he saw Mark get into the ambulance, anger gone from his face, replaced by exhaustion and worry. Jinyoung can't see anything nor can he hear. His breath is shallow and he can't seem to stand up. All he can do is think about how he needs to wake up. How he needs to be okay so he can tell everyone how much he loves them. He wants to see his mom and his dad. He wants to hear one more of JB's pep talks and see one of Youngjae's smiles. He wants to laugh at Jackson's shitty jokes and poke fun at BamBam's long legs and short pants just to see him pout before giving him a pat on the back. He wants to hug Yugyeom and remind his Maknae not to get too egotistical. But most of all, he wants to be by Mark. He wants to share the silence that their both so comfortable with. He wants to feel the safe warmth that radiates off of the eldest boy. He wants to comb his fingers through his hair and kiss his cheek. He wants to exchange sweet words with him in the bedroom while they lay together. He wants to tell Mark how he feels.

 

 

Jinyoung isn't sure when it happens, but his vision comes back. He's not sure how it happens, but he feels Mark's warmth. He smells Mark's cologne he puts on every morning. He hears Mark's deep voice, filled with emotion as he sings softly. He can't quite make out the words but the tune is familiar. He can breathe, he can breathe and he can see and feel Mark's hand holding his. Mark hasn't realized that Jinyoung is awake yet, so the younger takes a moment to just stare before he tightens his grip on Mark's hand. The eldest boy snaps his head up so quickly that Jinyoung is sure his neck will be sore the next day.

Mark's face breaks out into a grin and tears gather in his eye. "Hey," his voice cracks. "Look who finally decided to wake up." Jinyoung lets out a small, scratchy laugh, and that's all it takes for Mark to start crying again. "Jinyoung-ah, I'm so happy you're alive. I-" Mark hiccups, "I thought you died a-and I was s-so scared. I should call the nurse." The younger shook his head, signaling the older to wait a minute.

"I-" Jinyoung broke out into a fit of coughs. Mark rubbed a sleeved hand over his eyes, blindly handing him his water bottle. Jinyoung took it gratefully, chugging it to soothe his throat. It felt as if he hadn't had anything to drink in days. "I'm sorry I scared you, Hyung. I-" he paused thinking his next words through carefully. "I don't really remember what happened." Not a lie, but also not the full truth, but he didn't feel like exposing how he saw his own body laying in front of a car. "How long was I asleep?"

"A week. I was so worried, I couldn't sleep. All of our fans are worried as well. The other guys came to visit you every day, but-" He took a deep breath, "-but I couldn't leave. They tried to get me to go home, but I couldn't do it, Jinyoung-ah. I was so scared and I couldn't stop thinking about if you had died how empty I would feel. I'm in love with you and I hope you're okay with that, even if you don't love me back."

Jinyoung let out a heartfelt laugh, his chest feeling as light as air as his fear of rejection left. "Mark-hyung, I don't know how anyone could not love you. You mean the world to me. I may not remember what happened, but I remember that. I remember dreaming of you and all of the things I wanted to tell you. I don't know when it happened, or the exact thing that made me fall in love with you, but I know I'll always love you."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Of course, Hyung." The younger's chuckle got cut off by Mark's lips before it got to leave his throat. The kiss was soft and slow, as if he was afraid Jinyoung would break, and if the circumstances were different, he's sure he would've complained about it, but as it is, he's grateful for Mark's gentleness. They both broke the kiss with soft sighs, and grins on their faces. They whisper I love you's one more time before Jinyoung breaks the mood.

"Okay, now go get the nurse, I wanna get out of here so I can take you on a date." That has Mark blushing, a soft look in his eyes as he turned to go. Jinyoung grabs his hand, returning the soft look, and their shared silence said everything either of them needed to say. It reassured them. It would be okay. Everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while, please go easy on me.  
> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
